Cross-reference to Related Applications
This application relates to the subject matter of a co-pending application by the same inventor entitled "Ceramic TEM Resonator Bandpass Filters with Varactor Tuning", filed on even date herewith and assigned to the same assignee, the serial number of which is 07/019,399, and to a co-pending application by James B. West and James C. Cozzie, entitled "Launcher-less and Lumped Capacitor-less Ceramic Comb-line Filters", filed on even date herewith and assigned to the same assignee, the serial number of which is 07/019,398, and the subject matter of both of which applications is incorporated herein by this reference.